Keepsake
by BornOnTheBreakOfDawn
Summary: Sometimes, losing something isn't all that bad, especially when it comes to them. Spoilers for chapter 108.


**Keepsake**

* * *

Possible spoilers for chapter 108

* * *

"Damn it. Where the heck _is_ that stupid thing!"

A young woman, almost in her twenties, was busy nearly the entire morning looking for something hidden somewhere in her room. Her frantic search was disturbing the rest of the household out of their calm morning, and it was starting to annoy a certain golden-haired man.

"Oi, Winry. What the hell are you doing in there?" The man yelled as he banged on the door, trying to distract the room's occupant from whatever she was doing. It proved to be effective as he heard some loud huffing and stomping from the inside, approaching the door. It was eventually pulled open by a very annoyed blonde.

"What do you want Edward!" She shouted back.

The man was slightly taken aback by such behavior, but he didn't let it show. Instead, he raised his voice to match hers, "You were making too much noise! I was about to get ready for my trip to the West, but here you are with the nerve to break the peace, and this early! Keep in mind, you're not the only one here you know."

Winry's rage started to boil up from within her, "Oh, just shut up Mister I'm-so-pissed-off! Can't you see that I'm busy?"

"Well, I wouldn't have bothered you if you weren't so noisy! What were you doing in there anyway?"

The woman pouted. "I'm looking for something."

Edward blinked, then frowned, "And what were you looking for that meant you had to turn the whole house upside down?"

The female mechanic crossed her arms and sighed, "My jacket..."

Ed had the sudden urge to bang his head repeatedly on the wall.

"WHAT? YOU WERE MAKING ALL THAT RUCKUS JUST FOR A STUPID PIECE OF CLOTHING?"

Winry had to back up a bit from her friend's sudden outburst, "Hey, it's cold out there and we're walking to the station. I have to find it because I'll need it!"

The man swore that he had never been annoyed by such a petty thing in his entire life – well, maybe he had, but as of that moment, he was greatly, undeniably, and downright pissed. He glared at her for several moments before he gave an annoyed sigh and left to go back to his room. Winry just stared at his retreating form until it was completely blocked by his bedroom door. She blinked at his reaction but just shrugged it off as nothing. She thought that he may have left her to go on with her search. But when she was just about to close her door, she saw Edward coming out of his room and walking straight towards her. He was carrying something in his arms.

When he stood a few feet in front of her, he dropped the item unceremoniously for her to catch, and just as soon as he came, he disappeared again into his room.

Winry was just left to her own thoughts at what just happened. She looked down at what she held, seeing the thick clothing material given to her by Ed just a few moments ago. She pulled the material up, making it spread, and letting her take in every detail. It was a jacket. More specifically, it was Edward's jacket.

* * *

"So..." the golden-haired man started, "did you manage to find your jacket?"

Winry glanced up at him while they walked down the familiar dirt path towards Resembool Train Station. She gave him a small smile.

"No – well, not yet anyway, but I think I just got something better." She glanced down to her _new_ jacket. "It's warm and it smells nice. I like it a whole lot. Thanks." She made both her and Ed stop as she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek. His face went as red as a tomato.

He stuttered as he replied, "Uh – it's – um – not – nothing..."

She giggled at his expression and started to walk off. Edward shook himself out of his daze and soon followed after Winry. When they were walking side by side, he spoke, "Keep it" he started, "and take good care of it." He turned his head to face his childhood friend and mechanic, "I know it'll get a little lonely around these parts, but hold on to that for a while until I get back – you know, to remember and stuff." He started to blush.

Winry just giggled and took his hand and gave it a squeeze. "Don't worry Ed. I won't forget. I promise."

* * *

-End-

* * *

A/N: I thought I wouldn't be able to write for the Edward – Winry "jacket" prompt, seeing that there were already a couple of people who've written some. But I just proved myself wrong when I suddenly got an idea from a picture I saw with a man putting a jacket around his wife from a magazine clipping I found. Out of that picture, I got the motivation to finally write this. Hopefully this turned out okay.

If you're confused about the "jacket" prompt I was talking about, well, if you've read the last chapter you can see Ed wearing a jacket when he and Al went home to Resembool after the Promised Day. And after several pages, you can see Winry wearing a similar jacket when both of them were in the station waiting for the train to arrive. A lot of people were getting tons of random ideas on how the "jacket" thing happened. And this story is my own take for it.

Disclaimer: Do you think I'll be writing fanfics if I own it?

Additional A/N: I would like to express my deepest thanks to one of my beta-readers, Inuchron, for helping me out by editing this story. :)


End file.
